Várias matizes de marrom
by Flor de cactus
Summary: É cruel que noventa e oito por cento da população mundial tenha olhos castanhos como Iruka. KakaIru bem levinho.


Título: Várias matizes de marrom

Autora: Flor de cactus

Spoiler: Kakashi Gaiden e só (eu acho).

Avisos: Descrição de tortura, nada muito explícito. E nenhuma beta, que é sempre o mais assustador.

Sumário: É cruel que noventa e oito por cento da população mundial tenha olhos castanhos. KakaIru.

...

Está chovendo em Konoha.

Há mais de uma semana as nuvens negras vinham ficando cada dia mais negras. Esta noite toda a água presa no céu escolheu fustigar os telhados e as árvores. Raios iluminam tudo vez por outra, e trovões atrapalham os shinobis de guarda nos portões e nas curvas da muralha.

Nada disso pode ser visto ou ouvido na sede do ANBU.

Kakashi, particularmente, só vê e ouve o ninja no canto de uma das muitas salas de concreto feitas no subsolo. O ninja também só ouve e vê a ele e aos seus companheiros de esquadrão. Costuma acontecer, durante sessões de tortura.

Ele não pode ter mais do que vinte e seis anos. Kakashi está a ponto de completar trinta. Ele tem as roupas rasgadas de uma tentativa de evasão frustrada e uma expressão insana típica de prisioneiros que estão enlouquecendo. A bandana com o símbolo de Oto está rachando e quando ele sorri, seus dentes brancos estão vermelhos de sangue.

"Eu não vou dizer nada."

Kakashi sorri por trás de suas máscaras, ainda que o ninja não possa ver, porque esse sorriso é uma forma refinada de intimidar. Esse sorriso escorrega em sua voz quando ele responde:

"Vai sim."

Um de seus colegas imobiliza o ninja com um movimento tão rápido que é impossível acompanhar e Kakashi se aproxima com passos calculadamente lentos. Ele não usa kunais, apenas seus dedos. As unhas do ninja são fracas, e há sujeira debaixo de todas elas. Ele arranca cada uma como se fosse divertido. O médico do grupo não deixa as pontas dos dedos em carne viva sangrarem por muito tempo e cura as feridas rápido para poderem continuar a feri-los.

Então ele faz o mesmo com as unhas dos pés e com os dentes. Depois retira a pele delicada da parte de trás das orelhas, fibra por fibra. O ninja grita muito, mas não sangra o bastante para morrer. Eles nunca sangram. Kakashi é um profissional.

Mas ele grita até sua garganta se dilacerar, e ele engasga com o próprio sangue, do mesmo jeito que Obito engasgou, Kakashi recorda, e para de pensar ou sentiria pena de um homem que podia ser uma ameaça para Konoha.

Quando ele está tremendo e tendo espasmos, e não resta dúvida de que a tortura física já debilitou qualquer força de vontade de resistir, um genjutsu bem feito resolve tudo.

É muito, muito fácil. Kakashi faz contato visual através dos furos negros da máscara de ANBU e imediatamente sabe tudo que o ninja sabe. Vê cada segredo sobre ele, tudo que ele pensa. Vê que ele não é um perigo para sua vila.

No momento em que libera o genjutsu, repara que o ninja tem olhos castanhos que o focalizam com ódio. Ele não é importante, não sabe nada relevante sobre Oto que Konoha não saiba. Kakashi mira aqueles olhos – tão castanhos, e com tanta raiva – e hesita meio segundo antes de atravessar sua garganta com um kunai, porque um Chidori seria perda de chakra.

Ele morre com os olhos castanhos abertos e odiando tudo que vê – e ele só vê Kakashi.

E com isso termina seu primeiro dia de volta ao ANBU depois de anos fora, e tudo é como antes. Um de seus companheiros dá palmadas em suas costas quando ele passa. O uniforme dos dois está vermelho.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Kakashi-sempai."

Ele sorri atrás da máscara, mas ninguém enxerga essa contração forçada nos cantos dos lábios. Todos eles saem da sede, e cada um voa numa direção diferente.

A chuva fria deixa o corpo de Kakashi dormente. Ela cai impiedosamente, mas ele não se preocupa em correr. Pelo contrário, ele caminha no meio da rua calmamente, aproveitando a ausência de curiosos. O céu chora e durante o processo lava seu uniforme ensangüentado e suas mãos – mesmo que elas ainda lhe pareçam tão sujas quanto sempre.

O ninja cópia começa seu trajeto numa madrugada de sábado e termina num amanhecer de domingo em que o sol não nasce e tudo continua escuro. Ele entra pela janela de seu banheiro e é simples escapar das suas próprias armadilhas, tão simples quanto quebrar a mente de alguém. Ele larga a roupa num canto, ou talvez no meio do caminho, e toma um banho tão quente que sua pele pálida está vermelha quando ele sai, e ele limpa as unhas meticulosamente até não haver sinal algum de sangue.

Kakashi vai até seu quarto e deita na cama por cima dos cobertores. Iruka abre seus olhos castanhos levemente, sonolento, e logo depois os fecha de novo, confiando em que não existe nenhum perigo em sua presença.

"Bem-vindo de volta, Kakashi." O chuunin suspira e abre os olhos de novo. "Tudo bem?"

"Durma." Ele responde, colocando seus dedos sobre as pálpebras morenas de Iruka gentilmente. "Eu vou ficar bem agora."

Iruka dorme sem medo de qualquer mal, segurando a mão dele. E Kakashi solta seus dedos e não tem forças para segurá-los de novo antes de dormir.

...

A.N.: Gostou? Detestou? Quer me matar? Me deixe saber. _Sério_, me deixe saber. Esse botão roxo não morde.

Outra coisa: como eu não acompanho o anime nem o mangá das bancas, não sei até que ponto os nomes originais são apresentados. De qualquer modo, Konoha é a Vila da Folha, Oto é a Vila do Som (aquela do nosso querido psicopata Orochimaru) e sempai é veterano.


End file.
